Le Miroir brisé
by Super Macaque
Summary: Et puis quelque chose s'est brisé. A partir de ce petit détail tout s'est enchaîné, passionnément, dramatiquement. Si j'avais agis autrement, juste à ce moment là, que se serait-il passé?
1. Prologue

Un mort souffre de mourir.

Et ceux qui restent souffrent.

Je me souviens de ce jour où tout a basculé. Ou je suis morte. Comme Toi.

Je me souviens du choc de tes mains sur ma poitrine.  
Je me souviens de ton regard plein de panique.  
Je me souviens de tes yeux, de ton visage, de tes vêtements de ce jour-là .

De mon sac pelucheux au sourire cruel.  
Blanc et rouge.  
Couvert de sang.

Je me souviens de tout.  
Mais je ne me rappelle pas

Pourquoi.

Tu a tout vu avant moi.  
Tu a couru.  
Tu m'a poussée.  
Et tu es mort.

Ton corps en miettes.  
Ton sang.  
Ton silence.

Pourquoi?

Je me souviens du regard des ambulanciers.

De leur pitié.  
De leur dégoût.  
De mes mains qui agrippaient ta tête arrachée.

Ils m'ont allongée dans le brancard ta place. Ils m'ont amenée l'hôpital. Fait passer des tests.

Où est-tu?  
Je voudrais te revoir.

Je me souviens de tout.  
Fye.

* * *

Voilà le début! Je ne dévoile rien pour vous embêter, évidemment!  
Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, c'est certain!  
Il sera peut-être même en ligne aujourd'hui!

Seeyou la prochaine!


	2. illusoire sécurité

** Bonjour tout le monde! je suis très contente d'avoir ENFIN pu mettre le premier chapitre de cette fic en ligne! ( oui, bon, après plusieurs mois me direz-vous, c'est LEGEREMENT normal, mais passons. )**

** Pour tout vous dire, je traversait ces derniers temps une période où il m'était très difficile de pouvoir accéder à internet, et je n'ai pus y aller exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, et juste aujourd'hui. Gomen nasai! je suis confuse, VRAIMENT! Mais c'est pas totalement ma faute, alors vous me pardonnerez? Oui non peut-être? (cochez la case correspondante NAN je débloque! X) redevenons sérieux!)**

**Voilà, ce n'est pas particulièrement pour vous enquiquiner avec ma vie privée (même si l'envie me démange xD) mais seulement pour vous prévenir que cette fic aura une publication irrégulière, et pas forcément rapide! Sur ce, passons aux grands classiques de préface!**

_**Disclamer:**_ Je peux avoir Tsubasa? Non? Les Kurogane et Fye? Non plus? ...m'en fiche, la peluche de Mokona est à moi! (et toc!)

**_Avertissement: _**Cette fic est rating T pour mort, viol assez explicite... Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin! Pas de Yaoi non plus! (désolée, hein, c'était pour changer! :p) Et puis on a UA, caracters OOC.

**_Béta: _**Pas l'ombre d'un correcteur dans cette fic! Des fautes pourraient donc se dissimuler dans mon récit... (ouh les vilaines!)

**_Remerciement spécial:_** Un grand merci à Ex-aetera, qui a lu mes écrits même si elle ne connaissait rien à Tsubasa ni au manga en général, sans se plaindre (c'est dire!) et a su me motiver pour que j'écrive la suite même si je ne savais absolument pas si je pourrais la poster. Aetera! tu va devoir publier, maintenant! XD

** Passons sans délai au contenu! Enjoy the reading, everybody!**

* * *

Bonjour, je m'appelle Yui. Yui D. Flowright. J'ai 16 ans. Des signes particuliers? J'ai une énorme, une monstrueuse tache de naissance quasiment noire sur tout le dos, et je suis née le 29 février. Dingue, hein? Je suis née un jour qui n'arrive que tout les quatre ans. J'ai longtemps cru, comme le reste de la population japonaise, que ça portait bonheur. C'est plutôt le contraire.

Vous croyez la légende urbaine qui dit que la fin du monde est pour 2012? J'y crois. Après tout, 2012 à été la fin de ma vie d'avant.

Je ne suis pas le père Castor, mais je vais vous raconter une histoire. J'avais un frère jumeau, Fye D. Flowright. Voilà, c'est lui qui est mort.

Je m'appelais Yui D. Flowright. J'avais 16 ans, lorsque je suis "morte". Mais c'est révolu. Maintenant, je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. Compliqué, hein? Et pourtant si simple, puisqu'à présent, je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright, et j'ai 17 ans. Je remplace mon frère mort. Je suis de sexe masculin. Officiellement.

Moi, Yui, j'ai complètement disparu de la planète. Officiellement.

Parce qu'en vrai, je suis bien vivante. Et c'est pour ça que je peux vous raconter NOTRE histoire, à Fye, moi, et Kurogane. Il a beaucoup joué, dans ce merdier. Quoi de plus normal? C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Et puis aussi celui que j'aimais. Que j'aime toujours, d'ailleurs.

/-.../.-./.-/...-/-/

J'avais quelques amis, dans ma vie d'avant. Il y avait Sakura, Shaolan et son frère jumeau Shaolon, Watanuki et Kurogane.

Sakura était la petite amie de Sholan. Elle était rousse, avait les cheveux courts et les yeux vert émeraude, et était chanceuse comme c'est pas permis. Elle était très gentille et douce, mais un peu excessive lorsqu'il s'agissait de son amour. Une fois, il s'était brulé le doigt avec un plat, et elle avait couru dans tout les sens comme une possédée en cherchant des glaçons, pendant que "le bléssé grave" passait sa main sous l'eau froide. Son nom veut dire "fleur de cerisier", en japonais.

Shaolan avait les yeux noisette et les cheveux chatain, et était d'origine chinoise. Son nom est la version japonaise de Xiao Lang, ce qui veut dire "petit loup". Il était toujours en train de protéger Sakura, de manière excessive lui aussi. Il portait son plateau à la cantine pour pas qu'elle se blesse, il vérifiait ses chaussures dans son casier, au cas où elle serait victime de mauvaises blagues, et rougissait chaque fois qu'elle le remerciait en souriant. Ils étaient comme ça, amoureux timides et adorable.

Shaolon, son frère, était d'un tempérament plus mature, et lui ressemblait en tout point, physiquement parlant. Il était juste beaucoup plus moqueur. Son nom à lui voulait dire "petit dragon", Xiao Long. Il était sorti avec plusieurs fillles déjà, et disait qu'elles étaient aussi invivables que sa mère. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr, il adorait sa mère.

Enfin, Watanuki, leur cousin. Orphelin depuis l'âge de cinq ans, il vivait avec sa tante, Yuuko Ichihara. Une femme de caractère, qui se prenait des gueules de bois régulièrement. Une grande brune aux yeux pairs, comme son neveu. Elle le traitait comme son esclave et le poussait à bout sans arrêt, mais on sentait qu'elle l'aimait énormément. Il était comme son fils.

Kurogane, rencontré lors d'un voyage gagné à pierre papier ciseau contre Yuuko par Shaolan, Sakura et Fye, ainsi que Mokona, la fille de Yuuko. Je les avais vu rentrer de voyage en trainant un beau brun aux regard incendiaire. Quand je leur ai demandé qui c'était, Fye et Mokona avaient répondu "On t'a ramené un souvenir de Hokinawa!", ce qui ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Le kendora avait sorti son sabre de bambou, et s'était mis à courser les fautifs en hurlant des mots joliments fleuris et des promesses telles que l'égorgement aux deux compères qui s'étaient enfuits en riant. Moi, pour en profiter un peu, je lui avait sauté dessus en disant que j'en ferais bon usage. Pendant que Kurogane me tirait les joues, rouge de rage, je faisait les gros yeux à Fye et Mokona, qui étaient pliés de rire, pendant que Sakura et Saolan me regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Kurogane était mon premier coup de foudre. Il avait ensuite été transféré dans notre Lycée.

Voilà, les personnes qui m'ont le plus connue et pleurée.

Ils m'ont connue exentrique comme mon frère, mais plus raisonnable, et c'était toujours moi qui ramenait les autres chez eux lorsqu'ils avaient trop bu chez Yuuko, parce que je ne touchais jamais à la bouteille. Je me souviens très bien de Sakura qui miaulait avec Fye, de Shaolan qui défiait son frère avec une louche, de Shaolon qui serrait la bouteille de saké dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était la seule pour lui et qu'il l'aimerai toujours et de Watanuki qui relavait la vaisselle propre en niant qu'il était complètement bourré. Et puis il y avait Kurogane. Celui qui m'aidait à mettre tout le monde au lit, parce qu'il tenait très bien l'alcool. Après avoir couché tout le monde, il m'amenait souvent dans un restaurant japonais où nous mangions et discutions. C'était un des rares moments où nous étions seuls, et je les chérissaient comme chacun des rares sourires qu'il m'accordait.

Ma petite vie tranquille a basculé lorsqu'une merde m'est arrivée. Le mardi dix-sept novembre 2012, une chose qu'on ne voit que dans les films et les dramas, un truc qui n'est possible que dans les mangas m'est tombée dessus. On dit que c'est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire à une femme. Ben on me la faites, cette crasse. Et c'était pas agréable, croyez moi.

Flash back

le 17/11/2012

POV YUI

"-Yui!" me cria un garçon blond qui courait dans le couloir avec un sourire Banania.

"-Fye!" lui répondis-je en souriant aussi largement.

"-Yui!" répêta-t-il lorsque j'aperçu l'aura sombre qui le talonnait. Mon sourire s'élargit encore lorsque je compris qui poursuivait mon frère avec de telles pulsions meurtières. Kurogane! (Who else?)

"-JE VAIS TE FRACASSER LE CRÂNE POUR LE VIDER DE TES IDEES SAUGRENUES!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon Kuro toutou, moi aussi je t'aaaaiiime!"

Je ris à ce tendre échange. Fye me voyait très bien, et c'est pour ça qu'il tenait de tels propos. C'était sa manière à lui de me dire de me grouiller pour lui mettre le grappin dessus parce qu'il ne resterait pas célibataire éternellement. C'était vrai que Kurogane était beau gosse, et il faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches! Avec mon frère en prime, ils faisait des ravages chez la gente féminine, à tel point que la dirlo leur avait plusieurs fois proposé d'intégrer un établissement pour garçons. Mais ils avaient refusé, car il y avait Sakura, Shaolan, Shaolon, Watanuki et moi dans ce lycée.

Shaolan, Shaolon et Watanuki n'avaient pas ce problème, eux. Shaolan était complètement dévoué à Sakura, et on voyait presque l'aura rose avec des bulles autour d'eux quand ils se voyaient, c'est-à-dire tout le temps; Shaolon avait un caractère autain et volage; Watanuki n'était, disons... pas le beau gosse du Lycée, et tournait autours d'une fille sublime, Himawari. Quand à moi, ben... Je n'avais pas beaucoup de succès chez la gente masculine à cause de mon côté garçon manqué, et mon style planche à pain.

Fye se cacha derrière moi et me pris par les épaules en riant.

"-Yui, ma soeur chérie d'amour que j'aime que j'adore à la folie, protège moi de ce méchant chienchien!

-C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITE DE CHIEN PAUVRE ABRUTI DE MONGOLIEN!

-Il me déteste! Il va me taper!" me dis-t-il piteusement.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui carresser les cheveux, comme si je le réconfortais.

"-Ne pleure pas, Fye. C'est qu'une vilaine bête!

-QUI EST LA VILAINE BÊTE? JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE VOIR MOI!"

J'us une idée (fort plaisante, arf arf!) et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, je me glissais près de lui et lui collais un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée, et je m'enfuyais en riant avec mon frère tandis que le préjudicié nous poursuivait en brandissant un balais.

La course-poursuite dura plusieurs minutes, et des élèves avaient commencé à parier qui de Fye, moi ou Kurogane abandonnerait le plus vite. Finalement, moins endurante que l'autre ahuri qui me servait de frère, je commençais à ralentir de manière presque imperceptible, mais qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil aiguisé de mon ninja préféré. Il finit par me rattraper et me stoppa en passant un bras à ma taille. Je me figeai et rougis comme une tomate. Le Kuro-ninja affichait un sourire peu rassurant, avec une grosse dose de sadisme qui me fit frémir de peur et de gêne en même temps. Cherchant du regard le soutiens de mon jumeau, je le vis me faire un clin d'oeil et détaler comme un lapin. En gros : il me laissait seule avec un Kuro-ronchon enragé et n'ayant pas exactement l'intention de m'emmener en promenade au milieu de champs de fleurs où volent les papillons et butinent les abeilles.

Aïe. Sale traître. Je n'ai plus qu'à appliquer ce que mes longues soirées de strip-poker avec toute la bande m'ont appris : LE BLUFF!

Clippant un grand sourire façon Madame Patate sur mon visage, je me fis face à l'ennemi qui fronça les sourcils encore plus (possible, ça?), signe qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Mouhéhéhé, Kukunéné, tu vas en BA-VER!

"-Noooon Kuro-chan, s'il te plaît...

-Nh? fit-il suspicieux.

-Tu en demandes trop, là! Quand je dis non, c'est non! S'il te plait... Arrêtes..."

Lorsqu'il pris une mine éffrayée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Rapidement, je détournais les yeux et faisait glisser quelques larmes de crocodile.

"-Je sais que...tu me trompes. Tu es horrible de me demander ça ensuite, comme si de rien n'était!"

Arrêt sur image. Kurogane qui m'enlace au milieu du couloir. Moi, avec mes airs de petite vierge éffarouchée, qui viens de sous-entendre qu'il sortait avec moi et m'avait trompée. Tout autour, les fangirls avec la machoire qui traîne par terre et les yeux exorbités. Pas de doutes, a en valait le coup d'oeil. Je me défis vivement de son étreinte, et partis en courant, non sans lancer un déchirant "Ne me parles plus jamais!". Je n'us pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il était en train de se faire attaquer par un troupeau de groupies scandalisées, et un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur mes lèvres lorsque j'entends un cris de rage :

"-!"

* * *

J'arrive aux portes du local de Kendo, où mon frère se tient le ventre et rit à en pleurer. Sans un mot, je lui balance un coup de genou dans l'estomac en lui assénant un "Traitre." bien senti. Il reste à terre quelques secondes, secoué par des hoquets incontôlables, et reprends un peu son souffle. Il m'adresse un sourire rayonnant.

"-Tu es vraiment trop forte.

-Je sais. Ca sert, la capoera.

-Et puis t'a de ces idées, des fois! Tu mériterais un oscar!"

Il a réussi à me faire sourire. Ce frangin, alors!

"-Mon jeu d'actrice t'a plu?

-Et pas qu'un peu j'ai cru mourir! Aouille mes côtes!" s'écrie-t-il alors qu'une chaussure s'abat dessus. Devinez qui en est le propriétaire. Indice : je l'ai "largué" il y a quelques minutes. Comment avez-vous deviné?

"-Je vais t'étriper, et je me chargerais aussi de ta sale clone insuportable!" dit le démon à l'aura sombre presque calmement.

"-Non merci, je préfère un bol de chocolat au miel pour le gouter, j'ai horreur des marrons et des châtaignes!" dis-je en me détournant. Je fais mine de m'éloigner, quand je sens une main chaude sur mon poignet. C'est lui. Et il me parle.

"-Tu veux pas plutôt attendre la fin du club pour te faire raccompagner?

-Non, merci, je dois rentrer. dis-je sérieuse. Il mee fixe de ses yeux rouges.

-Les rues de Yokohama sont dangereuses à cette heure.

-Ca va aller! Je suis pas en sucre!" Je me défais de son emprise en pars dans un grand éclat de rire. Et lui, il m'a fixée un instant, l'air soucieux, avant de rentrer dans la salle de sport.

A ce moment-là, je ne pensais qu'au fait qu'il soit inquiet pour moi, et qu'il puisse peut-être vouloir me raccompagner. Les joues rougissantes comme la jeune adolescente que j'étais, je ne fis pas attention au type qui me reluquait dans le shinkansen, et ne remarqua pas qu'il suivait exactement le même chemin que moi lorsque je descendait à mon arrêt, une heure plus tard. Je n'ai commencé à avoir peur que quand je me suis aperçue que le soir tombait, et que des pas se calquaient aux miens.

J'ai accéléré, et les pas ont faits pareils. J'ai commencé à paniquer. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule. Un type de la trentaine dans une tenue de sport. Les yeux fixés sur moi. J'ai eu peur. Et je me suis mise à courir.

Clac clac clac clac clac. Etais-ce mes talons plats qui faisaient autant de bruit? Il ne me suivait pas, n'est-ce pas? J'ai senti une main sur ma nuque.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAH!"

J'ai réellement cessé de réfléchir à cet instant précis. Dans ma tête, il n'y avait plus que le trottoir sous mes pieds, le sang qui pulsait dans mes veines, ma gorge brûlante et l'angoisse qui me vrillait les entrailles. Je ne voyais plus où j'étais ni où j'allais. Je crois que je courrais au hasard dans une de ces ruelles sombres qui font un coupe gorge parfait pour les cibles faciles. Comme moi. Je me suis sentie plaquée contre un mur, et quelque chose de chaud et humide s'est écrasé sur ma bouche. La vue brouillée par les larmes de terreur, je craignait de comprendre ce qui allait m'arriver. Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, donnant des coups à l'aveuglette strictement inutiles. La capoera? Balancée depuis longtemps! Se défendre, c'est pour ceux qui en sont capables mentalement. Dans ma panique, ma force et ma technique ne servaient absolument à rien. J'étais faible, trop faible, et ma gorge refusait de hurler mon angoisse. Il me frappa au visage, et avant de pouvoir m'en rendre compte, ce fut le sol qui m'acceuillis. Ecrasée sous le poids de mon agresseur je ne pouvais rien faire, rien à par subir sa violence et ses pulsions. Lorsqu'il mit une main sous ma jupe et tira sur mon dessous, je ne pus que suffoquer d'horreur. Il était là sur moi. J'éspérais peut-être au fond que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que ce n'étais pas moi qui étais là allongées sur le pavé froid. Quelque chose se brisa lorsque vint le premier assaut, ainsi que chacun des suivants. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, un jouet malmené, soumis à son bon plaisir.

Tel un enfant, il joua avec mon corps avant de s'en désintérresser. Il m'abandonna là, comme l'objet que j'avais été, cassée sur le trottoir.

Avais-je un nom? Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici déjà?

J'avais froid.

Un homme passa devant moi, et acceléra subitement.

Pourquoi?

Et je sombrais dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**... Oui, je sais, c'est horrible.**

**Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, alors... REWIEWS!**


	3. Juste un peu de sang

**Bonsooiiiiiir tout le monde! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué? Non? Même pas un chouia? ...ingrats. Je boude, nah! ToT Après avoir posté ce chapitre, évidemment! xD**

**Sinon, je traverse TOUJOURS une période de pénurie de web accessible, donc n'essayez pas de me trucider chaque fois que je suis en retard, ce n'est pas (entièrement) de ma faute! Et encore une fois, merci de ma suivre malgré tout!**

_**Disclamer: **_Je ne suis toujours pas milliardaire. Voilà, c'est dit! Non, ça suffit pas? Bon, d'accord, les personnages de Tsubasa ne m'appartiennent pas encore. Je les aurais un jour! (efficace et pas cher, c'est la MAF que j'préfère... bon d'accord, je sors! XD)

_**Avertissement:**_ Cette fic est toujours rating T, ça n'a pas changé et ça ne changera sûrement jamais! Si vous vous demandez pourquoi, relisez le chapitre d'avant! Non, sérieusement, va y avoir un mort sous peu, et vous allez me détester, je crois.

_**Béta: **_Je n'ai toujours pas de correcteur (ou correctrice d'ailleurs) et ça risque de durer. Ne vous étonnez donc pas des fautes de syntaxe ou d'orthographe.

_**à Vampireshinobie:**_

Alala mais tu me lâchera jamais, toi! XD bon d'accord, je n'ai que deux fics à mon actif, mais quand même! Ça fait toujours très plaisir de lire tes rewiews toutes très énergiques! Et oui, tu aurai dû lire les avertissements, et je mettrait du comique le plus possible, si l'ambiance s'y prête, mais cette fic est une TRAGÉDIE donc possible de scènes similaires et d'autres morts! Te voilà prévenue!

_**à Lyra64:**_

Ho mon dieu une rewiew d'une auteur que j'adore, mais c'est trop NYAAAAAAA! *o* Oui horrible, je crois que nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, mais t'inquiète, je vais me calmer, c'est juste pour l'évènement déclencheur, le point tournant de cette fic! Je suis super heureuse de savoir que tu apprcie l'ambiance que je m'échine à créer. Non mais sans blague! Je sais pas toi mais moi, j'ai AUCUN TALENT pour l'écriture mais j'ai des idée que je veux mettre sur pieds, et c'est galère pour chaque chapitre! En plus, mo lutin de l'imagination m'en souffle de bizarres d'idées alors... J'aime que t'aimes! :D

**Cette fic est comme le pudding au chocolat, elle est à consommer de manière exceptionnelle, sans retenue pour ensuite se dire « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai lue bordel? Pourquoiiiiii? » Alors profitez-en maintenant, avant que les regrets ne vous rooooongent gniark gniak! Enjoy the reeeeeading!**

Je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression que tous les muscles de mon corps ont disparu, me laissant flasque comme une méduse. Ils sont partis en vacance juste quand j'avais besoin d'eux. Les fourbes.

En attendant, je reste là, affalée contre le mur de cette ruelle. J'ai froid. En même temps, j'ai passé la nuit dehors, en uniforme d'hivers sans veste et la chemise déchirée. Enfin je crois. C'est tout flou dans ma tête. J'ai le vague sentiment que j'oublie quelque chose. Quelque chose de capital, ou pas. Mais je m'en fiche, après tout. L'important, c'est que ce soit quelque chose de concret. N'importe quoi, si ça peut me raccrocher à la réalité. Comme le lycée, par exemple.

C'est ça. Il faut que j'y aille. Le lycée.

C'est le seul endroit où je suis en sûreté, maintenant. Là-bas, il y a Sakura. Shaolan et Shaolon. Watanuki. Fye et Kurogane. Ils doivent se faire du soucis.

Péniblement, je pose la main sur le mur et me relève. Je commence à marcher au hasard dans la rue éclairée par les réverbères. Par où je suis arrivée déjà? Ha...par là. Quand il me poursuivait.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je sens que mon indifférence n'est pas normale. Trop de détachement. Mais sur le coup, je pense que c'est pas si grave. C'est même mieux comme ça. Pas de panique. Calme.

Je me rends compte que les boutons de ma chemise ont sautés, et qu'on voit mon soutiens-gorge. Pas grave. Je détache ma veste d'uniforme de ma taille et l'enfile. Elle est sale. J'aurais qu'à dire que je suis tombée. Par contre, j'ai perdu mon ruban. Tant pis. On fera sans.

Je retrouve la rue principale, et me dirige vers l'arrêt de train. Je regarde l'horloge de rue : trois heures quarante-deux. Pas de shinkansen avant cinq heures. Je vais devoir attendre. Je fais quoi en attendant? Je déambule dans la rue, tranquille. Et puis...

« Yui! »

Je me détourne calmement. Ha. Tiens. Kurogane. Dehors à cette heure? Je ne me pose même pas la question. Je le regarde courri et s'arrêter devant moi avec indifférence. Même pas essoufflé. Il me détaille et me fixe, la mâchoire contractée. Je dois vraiment avoir une sale gueule. Il attends que je parle. Alors je sourit.

« -Bonjour, Kurogane! »

Deux mots. Juste deux mots accompagnés d'un sourire vide. Juste à ce moment là, je prends pense que je ressemble à une marionette désarticulée. Vide. C'était tellement facile. Pas de surnom ridicule. De toute façon, j'en ai pas envie. Je ne ressens plus rien, là, devant lui. Même quand il me prends dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas normal.

C'est là que je me réveille. La force de son étreinte me rappelle la violence de celle d'un peu avant. Et d'un coup, toutes les émotions que j'avaient inconsciemment refoulées me submergent.

J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de crier.

J'ai envie de mourir.

Et je le repousse de toutes mes forces. Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur, maintenant, après ça. J'ai peur d'être blessée et que ça recommence. Et j'ai peur de le blesser. J'ai peur de le salir, de le souiller en le serrant dans mes bras. J'ai peur de le dégoûter.

J'ai beau courir, il est toujours derrière moi. Je cours, je cours et il me suit.

Une main puissante s'abat sur mon épaule, et me plaque sans ménagement contre le mur. Comme hier. Et comme hier je me débats. J'ai peur, encore plus parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Alors je supplies. Je pleure et je frappe. Et des mains viennent emprisonner mes poignets. Je continue ma plainte. Mais aucun coup ne vient abimer mon visage déjà amoché. Non. Parce qu'il ne se passe rien. J'entends juste comme un grognement, mais rien d'autre.

J'ouvre les yeux tout doucement. Il est là, devant moi. Mais c'est bizarre. Il a les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire crispée et les muscles saillants, comme lorsqu'il est en pétard. Il voit que je ne bouge plus, alors il me parle, détachant chacun de se mots avec soin. Sa voix ne tremble pas. Kurogane ne faiblit pas.

« -Je t'ai cherché partout, Yui.

-...

-Fye m'a appellé il y a deux heures pour me dire que tu n'était pas rentrée.

-...

-Tu as passé la nuit dehors. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une affirmation. Comme d'habitude, il avait bien choisi ses mots. Passé la nuit dehors. Pas dormit, non. Il avait raison.

« -Je t'effraie. »

Je n'ai pas pu répondre. Peux-t-on dire à celui qu'on aime qu'il nous fait peur juste parce que c'est un homme, juste parce qu'il est trop proche? Juste parce qu'il a eu le malheur d'être du même sexe que celui qui vous a détruit juste par caprice? C'était au dessus de mes forces. Alors je n'ai pas répondu. Il m'a juste lâchée, et il a pris le chemin de sa maison. J'ai compris que je devais le suivre, sinon... Je serais seule.

Il n'a rien dit durant tout le trajet. Moi non plus. Serrer la bretelle de mon sac à m'en faire mal suffisait amplement.

Il est resté silencieux quand je suis entrée chez lui. Il s'est contenté d'ouvrir une porte. Celle de la salle de bain. Il a refermé derrière moi et m'a laissée seule. Alors tous mes vêtements sont allés rejoindre le sol, et j'ai plongé dans la cabine de douche. J'ai ouvert le robinet, et le get brûlant m'a atteinte de plein fouet. Ça brûlait trop. Mais j'avais trop besoin de cette brûlure pour oublier. Oublier le sang qui colorait mes cuisses, la douleur lancinante dans mon bas-ventre, le liquide blanc qui coulait de mon entre-jambe. Oublier de penser, oublier de souffrir. Et oublier de mourir.

J'ai avisé un gros savon carré, du savon de marseille, et je m'en suis saisi pour nettoyer méthodiquement toutes les parties de mon corps que je pouvais. Mais même après le rincage, je me sentais toujours aussi sale. J'ai pris une brosse à récurer et je me suis frottée partout avec, partout sauf là où je le voulais vraiment. Si j'avais pu, je me serais retournée comme une chaussette et j'aurais arraché avec mes ongles cette souillure qui me faisait si mal. Oui, j'avais mal, c'était une douleur qui m'imprégnait le corps et l'âme. Je me frottais, me griffais, m'arrachais presque la peau de mes ongles. Mes larmes se mélèrent à l'eau qui ruisselait sur moi. Ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Je devais me laver, me vider, me libérer de tout ce qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi. Dans un accès de rage désespérée, j'ai attrapé le rasoir de mon bienfaiteur qui traînait sur le bord de la baignoire, et je me suis ouvert les veines d'un coup sec. Quelques gouttes de sang ont giclé sur le rideau de douche, et l'eau au fond le la baignoire a pris une légère teinte rosée. J'ai commencé à me calmer, tout doucement. Ma tête a tourné, et je me suis laissée glisser le long du mur. Affallée contre le mur carrelé, j'ai laissé ma peine couler au rythme de mon sang, emporté par le syphon. Un sourire triste naquit sur mes lèvres. Etait-ce ça, la libération que je cherchais? La mort? J'ai laissé ma vie partir petit à petit, emportée par l'eau. Après tout, qui me regretterais? Je n'étais plus rien. J'étais vide, vide comme une noix pourrie, une noix qui avait été bien fraîche et délicieuse avant qu'un charençon ne la dévore de l'intérieur, ne laissant qu'un trou béant sur sa coquille. Amusant, n'est-ce pas? J'avais juste envie de disparaître, emportée dans les profondeur de la terre, d'oublier et d'être oubliée. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me méprise ni qu'on me pleure, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse disparaître en paix. Comme une vague.

Dans mon état d'ivresse, j'ai entendu des coups frappés à la porte. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'est ouverte. Le rideau de douche a été brusquement tiré, et j'ai senti une poigne me prendre par les épaules. J'ai réussi avec de gros efforts à ouvrir les yeux. Mon regard a été capturé par deux océans rouges. Comme mon sang. Kurogane était en face de moi. Il avait la bouche ouverte, les sourcils plissés comme pas possible et un air de rage et de souffrance était plaqué sur son visage? Pas de larmes, juste le blanc de l'oeil rouge comme ses iris. Et ça, ç'était presque des larmes.

" -Pour...quoi tu...pleures, Kuro...chan?"

Il me regarda d'un air furieux, mais sans haine. Juste du désespoir, de la peur et de l'incompréhension, je crois. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et je l'ai carressée. J'ai souris à son air surpris.

"-Je...m'en vais... alors oublies...moi, Kuro... Je ...t'aime..."

Une goutte d'eau a coulé sur ma main. Etait-ce une larme? Je pense ne jamais savoir. Maintenant, tout ce qui comptes, c'est cette chaleur près de moi et cette froide mort qui vient m'emmener vers l'oubli. Je crois entendre une voix alors que je sombre. Elle me demande de ne pas partir.

Je souris dans mon abandon. Quel beau rêve.

* * *

**_Et là, je SAIS ce que vous pensez! Vous vous dites "non mais c'est quoi ce délire, elle a gelé du ciboulot? Elle a pété un boulon? Elle en a eu marre de sa fic et elle en a décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes?"_**

**_Et bien NON, mes amis! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout! Elle ne va pas mourir! C'est pas elle, le mort prévu! Et alors c'est quoi cette scène, me direz-vous? Mouhéhéhé... vous saurez TOUT dans le chapitre suivant! Ne manquez pas la suite! En ligne dès que je l'aurait terminée! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**Youpiny, auteur gravement malade qui risque de le rester car en manque d'orangina et de chupa chups au coca!_  
_**


	4. Emmerdes et péripéties

**Coucou tout le monde! Non, je ne me suis pas encore fait interner, mais j'ai failli faire un braquage de magasin de bonbon en voyant le prix de la boite de 100 chupa chups au coca! 22, 39 euros! Non mais vous vous rendez compte? *o* C'est du vol! Quoi? Vous dites?...**

**Oui, bon, d'accord vous vous en foutez! -_-' Z'êtes pas sympas.**

**_Disclamer: _**Arf...ça me brise le coeur mais... les personnages de Tsubasa NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS! *****pars chialer dans un coin*

**_Rating: _**T comme Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles! Attends... Dans ce cas... C'est un rating TRC?

**_à Ex-aetera: _**Roooolalala, tu me flattes, toi, tu me flattes... Petite futée xD !Je SAIS que tu lis ce chapitre... Si tu ne rewiewe pas, je lancerai une malédiction à ton garde-manger, et tout les gâteaux y seront transformés en endives! Te voilà préééévenue!

**_à Vampireshinobie:_** Tu suis toujours ce navet? Et tu a aimé ce chapitre? Mais j'en reviens pas! Je pensais que tu le détesterait, si tu suivait encore! Mais tu aimes, alors... En voilà une bonne nouvelle! :D

**_à Lyra64: _**Hey! Merci beaucoup de me suivre encore, ça fait troooop plaisir! Et oui, j'adore "sang, larmes et autres joyeusetés", même si je ne le rewiewait pas! Et j'en ai lu d'autres encore! ;) Mais toujours à mon problème de web, ben.. je pouvais pas laisser de rewiews! Ou parfois en anonyme, mais beuh! Sinon, c'est super gentil de me dire que j'ai du talent, ça m'a fait trop plaisir et ça m'a motivée à bloc! Pour le coup de la béta, c'est sympa à toi, mais j'ai pas encore compris les bases du système, alors, beeen... Je veux bien si tu me dis comment ça marche! x)

**_Flash spécial : je viens de découvrir sur le net un manga au scénario assez similaire à celui de cette fic! Si vous tombez dessus et que vous vous posez la question, alors NON je n'ai pas copié dessus! Cette fic avait commencé dès mon inscription sur ce site, c'est à dire un bail avant la création de ce manga! _**

**Comme d'habitude, ce navet est une tragédie, une romance aussi ce qui va donner un truc assez prise de tête! Je viens de finir le plan général, je pense que ça tournera autour de 11 chapitres, ou plus si affinités! Enfin, une évaluation à la youpiny est (c'est bien connu ) très peu fiable, à prendre au 99e degré! Donc vous aurez compris que c'est une estimation plus qu'approximative! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre vraiment étrange. Enjoooy! xD**

**PS: Ce chapitre est spécial... C'est un POV KUROGANE! Mouhahahaha!  
**

* * *

C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, les emmerdes. Depuis que j'ai rencontré le gamin, la princesse, l'autre timbré et l'idiote de brioche, il m'arrive que des bricoles! D'abord, j'ai été transféré dans un lycée à perpet du dojo familial (mais bon, ça, c'est parce qu'il y avait une bourse d'étude). Encore, ça, ça passe.

Ensuite, je me paye des vacances, zen, à Okinawa. J'espère me reposer un peu avant de reprendre les cours, mais c'est sans compter l'arrivée du couple et des tarés, alias Gamin, Princesse, Brioche et Timbré. Ces deux derniers m'ont tout de suite collé en essayant de me trainer derrière eux... Et c'est qu'ilsont réussi, en plus!

Mais c'est pas le pire! Le pire, c'est que j'ai découvert que, non seulement je suis dans l'établissement de l'attardé mental, mais en plus je me coltine sa psychopate de soeur, qui ne perds jamais une occasion pour me faire des...trucs bizarres... Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais bon... RAAAAH! Mais c'est pas le problème, que j'aime ou pas! Le VRAI problème, c'est que j'ai deux chieurs qui me collent aux basques en permanence, et qui se gênent pas pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs! L'autre jour, je me suis fait limite agresser par des connes à qui le crétin blond avait dit que j'étais gay! Quand je l'ai vu se poiler comme pas possible à l'entrée de la salle ma colère a été terrible! Cinq minutes après (le temps de se débarrasser des sangsues en disant que NON, je n'étais pas gay, OUI, j'étais célibataire et NOOOON je ne voulais pas sortir avec l'une d'elles!), je le coursais dans le couloir avec un katana... enfin, un balai pour lui faire la peau, et éventuellement lui enfoncer dans le cul pour qu'il ressemble au prof de philo, Fei-Wan Lead.

Mais c'est qu'il courrait vite, cet ahuri! J'arrivais pas à le rattraper! En sport, c'était une merde, mais en fuite, c'était le meilleur!

Et merde. Voilà qu'il sort sa carte maitresse : sa soeur! Oui, parce que je suis sûr qu'elle était planquée au détour du couloir, c'est pas possible ce truc! Ou bien il a un radar à clonette... Sinon, comment vous expliquez qu'elle soit pile à ce moment-là pile à cet endroit-là, hein? ...Oui, oui, c'est bon, moi aussi j'ai déjà étudié les probabilités en Maths! Mais je vous jure que ça dépasse le domaine de la coïncidence, à ce stade! Ils sont clairvoyants, ils ont des talkies-walkies planqués sous leurs uniformes, ils se sont fait enlever par des extra-terrestres et sont devenus télépathes, ou encore... Je m'arrête là, ça commence à partir dans la science-fiction! Zen, Kurogane, respire...

La chiante, à mon grand désarroi, n'était pas moche, et ne passait pas inaperçue avec son physique européen. Elle ressemblait presque parfaitement à son frère, à tel point qu'ils auraient pu être de vrai jumeaux...ou jumelles. Car les deux canons avaient un physique androgyne au charme dévastateur, avec leurs longs cheveux blonds platine tressés jusqu'aux hanches, leurs visages fins au nez délicat, leurs yeux bleus ourlés de lourds cils dorés, leurs silhouettes minces et longiligne... Oui, parce que Yui n'avait aucune poitrine! Une véritable "planche à repasser", comme disaient les commères jalouses du charme des deux bombes nordiques! Pourtant, Kurogane n'avait jamais confondu les deux jumeaux. Ils possédaient des attraits chacun bien particuliers, le frère étant légèrement plus viril que sa soeur, et bien d'autres! Comme par exemple, leurs yeux. Yui avait un regard doux et mélancolique, calme, dont les reflets irisés rappelaient ceux de l'eau d'une rivière, alors que ceux de Fye avaient constamment un éclat malicieux, aux éclats rieurs mais implacables, comme deux beaux saphirs solides comme du diamant. Une autre différence de taille : la jeune fille avait une monstrueuse tache de naissance noire, ou presque, qui lui mangeait le dos, la naissance du cou et des épaules et le bas des reins...

Comment ça, comment je sais? Ben, vous savez, on est souvent allés boire chez la vieille sorcière, Yuuko... D'habitude, elle boit pas, mais là, elle venait revoir son ancien petit ami, un certain Yukito qui l'avait plaquée au début du lycée au bras du frère de Sakura, Toya. Quand elle l'a appris, le choc! ...en même temps, découvrir que son amour n'ai été avec soi que par intérêt pour...un homme, ça doit être dur pour une fille! Dire que le type qu'elle avait aimé et si souvent embrassé était gay... Bref! Elle était bourrée comme pas possible, et elle avait l'alcool mauvais. Un doux euphémisme... En réalité, la fille joyeuse et taquine que je connaissais avait laissé place à une furie blonde qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de danser sur la table, après avoir assommé son frère à grand renfort de Mei Lua De et de Chuta Da Lùa tirés de son sport favori. Redoutable, la capoeira... Elle avait donc commencé à se déhancher devant les seules personnes encore debout, c'est-à-dire Mokona, Sakura, Yuuko et moi. Et la vieille avait sorti les éventails d'encouragements quand elle avait commencé à retirer ses chaussettes unes par unes. Ce n'est que quand elle a commencé à déboutonner sa chemisette que les trois pom-pom girls improvisées se sont endormies, sous l'effet de l'alcool. Et moi, beeen, moi... J'étais aussi passablement bourré, et je n'ai pas essayé de l'arrêter quand elle a tombé son haut, dévoilant son dos noirci parla marque. Je me suis "réveillé" quand elle a commencé à défaire son jeans, montrant sa petite culotte... Que je me suis empressé de recouvrir d'un habile lancer de serviette!

J'avais eu chaud! Surtout qu'elle s'est mise à tituber pour me tomber dans les bras, et j'ai dû faire appel à tout mon self-control de mec pour ne pas lui sauter dessus! Elle s'est endormie dans mes bras, sans me lâcher, et quand elle s'est réveillée avec une sacrée gueule de bois, j'en ai profité pour m'esquiver. Curieusement, personne à part moi ne s'en souvenait, quoiques... Yuuko et Mokona nous regardent souvent en ricanant depuis.

Depuis, je veille à ce qu'elle ne boive pas. Je suis pas un rocher insensible non plus, hein! Je finirais par craquer un jour, si elle recommence!...Non, je ne suis pas pervers, je suis tout à fait normal! Enfin, voilà le pourquoi du comment de la tache de naissance...

Pour résumer : cette fille était un phénomène de charisme, une beauté à l'aura imposante, pas une de ces poules vulgaires qui se dandinent à l'écran! Pour être franc, j'ai beau la trouver chiante comme c'est pas permis, je ne pouvais pas nier son allure. Appelons les choses comme elles le sont, après tout.

Et pendant que je réfléchissais, l'abruti s'était glissé derrière elle, et ils s'étaient fait une scène (où la crétine m'a limite embrassé)... Ils doivent encore être en train de se marrer, tient! Surtout quand je l'ai rattrapée, la garce m'a sorti une ânerie, et je me suis fait assaillir par toutes les filles présentes dans le couloir, et la moitié des garçons du Lycée ont essayé de m'étriper. Je sais pas du tout par quel miracle j'ai réussi à m'évader. J'ai du être ninja dans une autre vie, tient!

J'ai quand même dû sacrifier mon balais en route...Dommage, parce que quand je suis arrivé, Fye était plié de rire par terre et sa soeur avait l'air vachement en rogne. J'aurai voulu lui foutre un coup de balai sur le crâne, mais bon, pas de balai, pas de coup. J'lui ai juste mis un coup de pieds dans le bide, c'était drôle, ça. Ensuite, on devait aller au club, mais je n'étais pas partisan de "laisser les filles rentrer seules le soir dès qu'elles pratiquent un sport de combat", alors j'ai essayé de la retenir. Je lui ai proposé de nous attendre, pour pouvoir la raccompagné, mais elle a refusé avec un grand éclat de rire. Quand je l'ai vue se tourner légèrement pour partir, j'ai eu un pincement au coeur, comme si elle partait pour très longtemps...et si vous me sortez "intuition féminine", je vous jure que vous avez plus de dents une fois que j'en ai terminé avec vous!

Bref, je me suis pas trop inquiété, enfin si, un peu quand même, et je suis rentré dans le gymnase pour me changer. C'est qu'une fois ma panoplie enfilée que je me suis senti vraiment mal. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

J'ai toujours cru à ces trucs-là, vu que ma mère est prêtresse. Il paraitrait que j'aurai hérité de son don de prescience. Ben je crache pas dessus, on les sens, ces choses-là, si c'est du vrai ou du faux. Et ce sentiment de danger, je l'ai ressenti dans tout mon être.

Ca n'a duré qu'une seconde, trois fois rien, et j'ai essayé de me convaincre que j'avais avalé un truc pas net à midi. Je suis un piètre menteur.

* * *

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis mis en tenue de sport, et je me suis entraîné. J'ai fais des pompes, des haltères, du sabre et tout le blabla, et puis je suis allé me doucher. Je suis sorti avec juste un bermuda et une serviette sur les épaules, et j'ai pris une canette de bière dans le frigo, comme toujours après la douche. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à l'horloge en me laissant tomber sur mon futon. Vingt-trois heures treize. Il fallait que j'aille me coucher. J'ai rapidement vidé le contenu de ma canette et je l'ai lancée vers la corbeille à papier sous mon bureau. Loupée! Bon, ça arrive à tout le monde, hein! J'ai donc été obligé à me lever pour indiquer de manière courtoise (tout est relatif) le chemin des ordures à la canette qui semblait se poiler devant mon énervement.

Une canette qui se marre. J'étais vraiment fatigué, là.

J'ai posé mon portable à coté de moi et je me suis de nouveau affalé sur ma couchette. Enfouissant mon nez dans l'oreiller, je me suis immobilisé et j'ai fais le vide dans mon esprit, comme mon père me l'avait appris. Je me suis endormi comme une masse, pressentant des ennuis au réveil.

Purée, j'avais raison.

* * *

Bordel... C'est quoi ce bruit à la con qui me réveille, là? C'est pas la sonnerie de mon réveil!

Je tatonne près de ma tête pour sentir un truc vibrer sous mes doigts. Mon portable. Alors c'est de là que viens le bruits?...qui est le connard qui ose m'appeler à...une heure cinq du mat'?

...

Il craint pas la mort, en tout cas.

J'ouvre le clapet, et je vois s'afficher "abruti congénital" avec la photo d'un blond en train de faire une tronche abominable. J'en connais un qui va morfler. Je décroche.

"-...'alut l'attardé, t'a fait ton testament?

-Kurogane! M'en fout si je te réveille, mais c'est important! Il se passe un truc grave!"

J'hausse un sourcil, perplexe. Un truc grave? Vu que le blondinet m'a pas affublé de surnom ridicule, ça doit être du sérieux!

"-...yspasskoi?

-Hein?

-Il-se-passe-quoi-abruti-de-blondinet?

-Elle est pas rentrée!"

Là, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Il m'appelle parce que sa chatte n'est pas rentrée? Mais il se fout de qui?

"-...c'est pour Valéria que tu m'réveille? Tu cherche la mort?

-Raah mais t'es con! Je parle pas du chat! C'est Yui! Elle a disparu!"

J'entends vaguement le reste de ses cris paniqués dans le combiné. Je repense au pincement, au haut-le coeur et à l'inquiétude que j'ai ressentis suivant son départ. J'ai raccroché, j'ai attrapé une veste et je l'ai enfilée à la vas-vite sur mon torse nu, j'ai chaussé des tongs et l'ai claqué la porte derrière moi en sortant. Je me suis élancé dans les ruelles de Yokohama désertes, et j'ai couru sans m'arrêter.

J'vous l'avait dit, que j'avais que des emmerdes.

J'avais un point de côté et je cherchais depuis deux bonnes heures quand je l'ai vue. J'ai crié son nom. Une vague de soulagement m'a envahi, vite balayé par de l'angoisse quand je me suis aperçu que son uniforme était sale, son ruban manquait à l'appel et qu'elle fixait un point dans le vide derrière moi. J'ai réellement paniqué lorsque j'ai remarqué des taches brunes sur sa jupe et ses cuisses. Je me suis arrêté près d'elle.

Elle avait une joue rouge et un hématome à l'oeil gauche. Il y avait un peu de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres gonflées. Mais le pire, c'était son regard. Froid, vide. L'eau s'était changée en glace.

Mon inquiétude s'est changée en rage quand elle m'a répondu, avec un sourire faux sur les lèvres.

"-Bonjour, Kurogane!"

Pas de surnom débile, pas de marque d'afffection. Juste un nom et un salut qui sonnaient creux. On me l'avait détruite.

Ne jamais prendre à la légère un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Elle a eu peur de moi. Elle ne s'est pas agrippée à mon bras pour que je la raccompagne. Elle se murait dans un mutisme profond, qui blessait plus que tout les mots du monde. C'est terrible, à quel point on peut détruire une personne en quelques heures. Je l'avais à peine quittée que ce n'était plus la même.

Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé. Non, je ne voulais pas savoir. J'avais des peur, des craintes, mais rien de concret. Si elle me racontait, ça deviendrait définitivement réel.

Je l'ai emmenée chez moi, et je lui ai montré la salle de bain. J'ai refermé la porte derrière elle, j'ai retiré ma veste, et je suis allé téléphoner à son frère.

"-Moshimoshi? Kurogane?

-Hn.

-Quesqu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu m'appelle? Tu l'a retrouvée? Elle est où? Dis...

-MAIS TA GUEULE!"

Silence radio à l'appareil. J'ai repris calmement.

"-Je l'ai retrouvée, elle est chez moi. Tout va bien, respire, détends-toi, zen.

-Tu me la passe? Je veux lui parler! Aller Kuro!

-...

-Kuro?

-...

-...quesqu'il s'est passé?"

J'ai soupiré.

"-Je sais pas, Fye, je sais pas...Elle a rien dit."

J'ai entendu un long silence, puis un déclic. Il avait raccroché... J'ai posé le téléphone. Cet enfoiré n'était pas trop con, finalement.

En parlant de silence... On n'entendait plus le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain.

Le mauvais pressentiment m'a repris. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça quand même...et ben si.

J'ai cogné à la porte, en espérant me tromper. Pas de réponse. J'ai abaissé la poignée. Elle n'avait pas verrouillé.

Mon sang s'est glacé lorsque j'ai vu son corps affalé au fond de la baignoire.

"-YUI!"

Elle n'a pas réagi. Alors je me suis précipité à ces cotés. _Du sang... Il y avait du sang..._

Je l'ai empoignée, et je l'ai secouée. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, sinon... J'avais le sentiment qu'elle mourrait. Elle a ouvert les yeux péniblement. Elle m'a dévisagé, semblant chercher quelque chose sur mon visage. Moi, j'ai hurlé.

"-MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE! T'ES JUSTE INCONSCIENTE MA PAROLE!

-Pour..."

Je me suis tu brusquement. Elle s'était mise à hoqueter dans mes bras.

"-Pour...quoi tu...pleures, Kuro...chan?"

J'ai voulu répondre que je ne pleurait pas, qu'elle était débile et que j'avais envie de la frapper quand je la voyais comme ça. Mais j'ai pas pu. Aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche, quand j'ai senti mes yeux me piquer furieusement et ma gorge s'enrouer. Je pleurais, à ce moment-là. Sans larmes.

J'ai été surpris, voire choqué quand elle a levé une main tremblotante vers moi, pour la poser sur ma joue. _Du sang... Du sang coulait de son poignets..._

Elle a remué ses doigts contre ma peau, tentative désespérée de caresse, avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

"-Je...m'en vais... alors oublies...moi, Kuro... Je ...t'aime..."

Ses paupières sont retombées et sa main s'est affaissé morte.

Ne jamais prendre à la légère un mauvais pressentiment. Surtout quand il concerne quelqu'un du nom de Yui.

* * *

Je l'ai serrée de toutes mes forces contre moi. Elles ne pouvait pas encore partir. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Je sentais presque son coeur battre contre ma poitrine...

Son coeur...battait...

Elle n'était pas morte.

J'ai jeté un oeil à la baignoire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang et les entailles de son poignet n'étaient pas profondes... Je posais deux doigts sur son cou, pour prendre son poul. Il était lent, mais régulier et fort. Je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était évanouie sous les émotions et tout le reste. Elle vivait encore.

"-Ho putain...Merci, mon dieu...Kami-sama...Merci..."

J'avais juste un bermuda, elle était trempée et nue, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Je la serrai encore plus fort contre mon torse, remerciant le ciel encore et encore de la laisser vivre.

* * *

_**Heyheyhey! Je vous l'avait dit qu'elle clamserait pas encore! Elle a encore beaucoup de tortures** **à endurer... Bouhahahahahahaha!**_

**_Sinon... Reviews?_**

**Youpiny, auteur gravement atteinte par le manque de sommeil et de chocolat patissier._  
_**


	5. Chaperon Rouge au pays des merveilles

**Bougaaaaah! PAS CONTEEEEEENTEUH! è_é Personne n'est allé lire mon OS cadeau de moi à moi pour mon Nanniv'! Du coup, il y a... zéro reviews... Je sens qu'ils vous plaîsent, mes OS, ils ont tous le même score reviewesque. Que dalle.**

**Enfin bref! x) Je suis quand même hyper flattée d'avoir des reviews sur mes fics longues, surtout sur celle que je m'attendais à être le lue! Alors, baaaah... Ze vous Z'aime tous très fort! ;) Encore merci, merci, merci de me lire sans vous plaindre! xD**

**Sinon, les nouvelles du front : JE SUIS ALLEE A LA PLAGE! ET PUIS A AQUALAND! ET J'AI PRIS UN COUP DE SOLEIL DU TONNERRE DE ZEUS! ET PUIS VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ COMME D'HAB'!**

**Ah oui, j'ai changé de pseudo. Juste comme ça. Je suis et je serais à partir de maintenant mademoiselle Rinne Maru YoupinY! wééééé!  
**

**_Disclaimer :_** Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai pas eu mon Kuro d'amour à mon anniv' ni le manga Tsubasa d'ailleurs... C'est bien dommage... J'aurai pu offrir Fye à ma Lélétoile du Vainqueur! xD

**_Rating :_**Rating T, comme toujours, ne changeons pas une équipe qui ne se casse pas trop la gueule!

**_à Meikopolaire : _**... O.O purée cette référence... Je la connais, je l'utilise, je la surkiffe graffe sa mère sa race... C'EST MA LELETOILE DU VAINQUEUR! Dans mes bras ma grande! Tu m'as tellement manquée ces derniers temps... *snif* J'étais trop contente quand tu m'as hurlé "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE" au téléphone... Tu me maaaaaanqueuh! Dx Merci pour ta review quand même! ;p Mais au fait...ça veut dire quoi, Meiko?**_  
_**

**_à Vampireshinobie : _**Toi, tu as toujours le don de me motiver avec tes reviews pour le moins...énergiques! ;) Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de m'encourager! ^^**_  
_**

**_à Lyra64 : _**Salut, camarade de la confrérie des boulets feignants! Merci encore de me suivre et de m'aider pour cette fic, malgrès tes problèmes de placards...xD je t'ai envoyé un mp mais tu réponds pas... Serais tu occupée? :)**_  
_**

**_à Mellymello : _**J'espère que ma fic sera à la hauteur de ton sadisme dont tu as l'air si fière! x) Tu as raison, c'est bie du Kuro/Fye, mais ce sera assez... ambiguë... Tu vas peut-être être surprise, qui sait! :D**_  
_**

**_à la voix de la philologie : _**o.O Y a un fantôme qui a reviewé ma fanfic... Un poète du jesaispascombientième Siècle... contente! xD Champagne!

**_à Micheta-chan : _**Aaaaah ce que j'aime la flatterie, ah oui, j'aiiiiiiime... xD Continue à me brosser dans le sens du poil, tu es sur la route de la réussite! Merci pour ta review! ;)

**Alors, aujourd'hui, ce sera... Velouté de navet à la guimauve! Bonne dégustation!**

* * *

Je suis morte? C'est bon?

Tout est fini?

Si c'est ça la mort, alors c'est bizarre. Il y a juste un couloir avec des portes. Tout un tas de porte. Des portes rouges, des bleues, des violettes, des jaunes, des rouges, des roses, des oranges, des vertes, toutes bourrées de motifs étranges. Et avec les murs bariolés, ça donne mal à la tête. Je me demande ce qu'il y a derrière ces portes.

Peut-être des souvenirs, des gens ou quelque que chose qui vaille la peine que je bouge pour aller voir.

Il suffirai de quelques pas. Que je me lève. Que j'avance vers une porte. La bleue, peut-être? Elle est jolie. Et puis que je pose ma main sur la poignée. Que je l'abaisse.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de l'ouvrir en grand. Juste l'entrouvrir un peu, assez pour voir. Quelques centimètres, trois fois rien.

Et puis non. Finalement je veux pas savoir.

Qui sait, je suis morte, non? Peut-être que ces portes mènent à des endroits encore plus étranges que celui-là. Et j'ai pas envie. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Je soupire en triturant le bas de ma robe. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être Alice dans le terrier du lapin blanc, impression renforcée par la robe bleu pleine de dentelles que je porte le couloir qui semble interminable. Toutes ces portes... Je suis perdue. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire, maintenant.

Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger. J'ai juste envie de rester comme ça, assise au milieu du couloir et de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir cette explosion de couleurs qui me donne la migraine. M'allonger, me détendre et ne plus penser. Me fondre dans la moquette épaisse de ce lieu surréaliste et tout oublier.

Disparaître.

Pourquoi, juste une fois dans ma vie, tout ne peut pas être simple? Je ne demande pas grand-chose, rien en vérité. C'est ça.

Rien.

Je ne demande rien d'autre que ce Rien qui m'apporterait l'oubli. Je n'aspire qu'à dormir pour toujours, d'un sommeil sans fin et sans rêves. Pourquoi ne puis-je oublier?

Dieu s'acharne sur moi, c'est pas possible. Je vois pas pourquoi ma vie ressemblerai à une énorme blague de très mauvais goût, sinon. Et moi, je suis une pathétique petite actrice de ce mélodrame fumeux que je vis.

Pathétique.

_Clac._

Je me lève d'un coup. Un bruit de pas? Ici? Qu'y a-t-il après ma mort?

_Clac._

Je regarde dans toutes les directions. Il n'y a rien, du moins, je ne vois rien. C'est où? Et surtout, c'est quoi?

_Clac._

Je me sens observée. Je commence à avoir peur.

_Clac Clac Clac._

Je ne réfléchis plus avant de sauter sur la première porte que je vois. Je baisse la poignée et elle cède. je m'engouffre à l'intérieur pas rassurée pour un sou_, _et je la claque d'un coup.

Je reste là, haletante, la main toujours agrippée à la poignée rouge.

Lentement, je force mes doigts à se dénouer autour du métal. Ils tremblent. Foutu instinct de conservation à la con. Je me retourne pour observer le décors autour de moi. Un forêt lumineuse, parsemée de fleurs et de mousse verte. Les arbres sont épais, noueux et magestueux, étandant leurs branchages vers le ciel.

Sur une de ces branches, une cape rouge. Je dois la mettre. Je ne sais pas comment je peux l'expliquer, mais je sens que ça doit être ainsi. Alors je le fais.

Il y a un sentier de terre battue qui part de la porte et s'enfonce dans les bois. Je l'empreinte sans plus tarder.

Erreur.

Cape rouge, bois, sentier. Quel conte était-ce déjà?

_"Petit chaperon rouge!"_

Mon coeur fait un triple looping dans ma poitrine avant de tomber au sixième sous-sol.

_Il_ est là, devant moi. _Il_ a surgit de derrière un arbre.

Un type de la trentaine en tenue de sport. Et une queue de loup.

_"Que fais-tu, dans ces bois, seule?"_

Je me retourne et détale à toute vitesse. Cette fois, mes pas ne résonnent pas sur l'asphalte, mais le souvenir de ces clac-clac angoissants m'obsède. Je revis mon cauchemar._  
Il _est derrière moi.

_"Faisons une course, Petit chaperon rouge."_

Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement tant ma gorge me brûle. Mes gestes sont saccadés et je cours comme une démente. Je n'y vois rien. Je dois atteindre la porte.  
J'ai peur.

_"Est-ce bien cette maison en haut de la colline?"_

J'aperçoit enfin le rouge de mon salut. Me je me plaque contre le battant, et je force la poignée.  
La porte est verrouilée.

_"Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra!"_

Je sens une présence derrière moi. Un souffle sur mon cou. Une main sur ma hanche. La terreur tords mes tripes de sa main douloureuse, et mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je m'affaisse au sol, les membres tremblants. Qu'ai-je fais, mon Dieu?  
Un poids me plaque plus encore au sol.

_"C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant!"_

Dans le conte, le chasseur ne vient sauver la fillette qu'après que le loup l'ai dévorée. Pourtant, je prie pour que cette fois-ci, il soit un peu en avance.

Une détonation. Un poids qui disparait. Une main qui me redresse. Je me risque à ouvrir les yeux sans trop y croire.

_Mon chasseur aux yeux rouges.  
_

* * *

**Voili voilou! Pour ceux qui ont compris, je cite ces contes en fonction de l'interprétation qu'ils ont dans la vie réèlle comme la plupart des contes :**

_-Alice est la petite fille qui ne comprends pas le monde qui l'entoure et fuis la réalité, d'où les créatures étranges aux actions illogiques.  
_

_-Le Petit chaperon rouge est la jeune fille qui se fait abuser par un homme qui lui vole son innocence, d'où le manteau rouge virginal.  
_

**Avec ça, vous devriez mieux comprendre! ^^ Désolée pour la longueur, ce chapitre est vraiment court... -_-'  
**

**Reviews?**


	6. Ce qui a changé

**Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs!_ *esquive les tomates volant vers elle avec...euh...ridicule?* _PARDONNEZ-MOI POUR LE PRECEDENT CHAPITRE! Oui, je sais, il était...ridiculeusement court...-_-'' Je ne mérite pas le nom de fanficeuse. Je fais honte à mon pseudo et à toutes les otakus de la Terre. Je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable, à part que je me marrais sur du Max Boubil à l'internat! xd**

**Oui, bon, maintenant que je vous ai fait mes plus plates excuses (nooon pas le rouleau compresseur!) je vous livre ce chapitre de la manière la plus humble qui soit! En vous priant encore de me pardonner pour mon inexcusable feignasserie (qui, soit dit en passant, est inscrite dans mon code génétique, donc incurable).  
**

**Disclaimer : **Euh, ben... je ne fais pas partie des CLAMPS, moi! (soit dit en passant, elles commencent à se faire franchement vieilles) et donc, les personnage de TRC ne sont pas à moi! ^^**  
**

**Rating : **Bah, que dire... Rating T(RC! Arf, Arf! Bon d'accord j'arrête -_-'')!

_**à Meikopolaire: **_DEUX reviews? Et béh, tu perd pas le nord, toi! (en même temps, t'est l'étoile polaire... arf, arf! xD) Bon, ben j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, mais faut dire que j'ai pas trop la tête à écrire ces derniers temps, avec la réorietation et tout ça...Tu me manques! x'C Au fait, tu peux me mettre un titre de chanson plus détaillé? Je dois avouer que des "sad moments" sur youtube, y en a des masses... -_-'' J'ai pas trouvé... Enfin bref! Alors comme ça tu as réussi à trouver les parttions de synchronicity? Je veux que tu me la joue quand je serai à Bordeaux le week-end prochain! xD

_**à Micheta-chan : **_Ha ben oui, il était très court et celui-là aussi est très court! Je jongle entre quatre ou cinq fics en ce moment et la qualité d'écriture e pâtis grandement, je l'avoue! En même temps, je galère dans tout ce que je fais ces derniers temps et j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes... Mais merci de lire quand même!

**_à Mokonii : _**Ha, bah merci! :) ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un trouve que je fais du bon boulot! Merci pour ton commentaire! :D

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, et plaira ce qui vous plaira! ^^**

* * *

Cela faisait lusieurs heures que je l'avais retrouvée dans la salle de bain. Je l'avais nettoyée, séchée, habillée et couchée dans mon futon pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Je dois avouer que ça m'inquiétait un peu.

Bon, d'accord, j'étais super inquiet. Je m'en serais rongé les ongles s'ils avaient été assez longs. Mais je suis pas une tarlouze aux ongles manucurés, moi. J'étais un mec, un vrai, et des ongles j'en avais pas.

Enfin bref. Cette meuf me rendra dingue.

J'étais assis à côté d'elle, comme un con, et je la regarder dormir. Les mecs qui disent que les filles qui dorment ont l'air apaisé sont de vrai boulets.

Son masque était tombé, certes. Mais sous son indifférence, elle était tout sauf paisible.

Un rictus de douleur tordait ses lèvres âbimées, et elle gémissait dans son sommeil. De etmps à autres, un cri lui échappait. Elle devait repensé à ce qui lui était arrivé.

Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas juste un passage à tabac qu'elle avait subi. C'était quelque chose d'une dimension bien supérieure, quelque chose que je ne ressentirais sans doute jamais, encore heureux. Et petit à petit, je réalisait une chose qui m'était presque insupportable. Ce qu'elle avait vécu, je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre.

Je ne pourrais jamais être son confident. Je ne pourais jamais l'aider.

Et ça me foutait en rogne.

Le jour commençais à poindre, et je décidais de sécher le Lycée aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je la laisse seule, de toute manière. Pas pour qu'elle refasse une connerie, en tout cas.

Un mouvement de sa part attira mon attention. En remuant, elle avait dégagé son bras de sous la couette, et je vis clairement les bandages entourant son poignet. Ils avaienent pris une teinte rouge.

Je l'ai recouvert vivement, pris d'un profond sentiment de malaise. C'était de ma faute, tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Enfin, pas totalement, mais j'aurai pu l'en empêcher. Il aurait suffit que je la retienne, que je la force à rester au club et que je la raccompagne chez elle. Si seulement je l'avais fait...

Mais avec des si, on fait rentrer Yuuko dans les ordres monastiques. Impossible donc.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était moi le responsable de sa souffrance. J'avais su ce qu'il se passerait, mais je n'avais rien fait.

Comme un lâche.

Elle m'a tiré de mes pensées quand elle a commencé à franchement s'agiter, la respiration saccadée. J'ai fixé son visage qui avait perdu toute couleur, les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front, ses lèvres trop pâles qui poussaient des cris désarticulés. Elle a ouvert les yeux d'un coup, et son corps s'est tordu sous un spasme violent. Ses yeux exorbités roulaient dans leurs orbites, ses mains cherchaient désespérément quelque chose à aggripper, et son dos s'arquaient sous ses tremblement de plus en plus violents. Sa couetten'était plus qu'un souvenir, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir ressenti la moindre exitation devant sa peau découverte, seulement vétue d'un boxer et d'un débardeur trop large.

Ses doigts ont trouvés les miens, et les ont broyés sans pitié. J'ai serré les dents sous la douleurs, tandis que ses yeux vomissaient un torrent de larmes sans fin, et que ses gémissements de terreur remplissaient la pièce.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé devoir faire face un jour à tant de souffrance.

Sa tête s'est renversée en arrière et a cogné dûrement le sol hors du matelas. Son corps parcouru de soubresauts heurtait le sol avec un bruit mat sans discontinuer. Elle allait se blesser.

J'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est passée par la tête pour l'immobiliser. Je me suis couché contre elle et je l'ai serrée contre moi, l'emprisonnant au creux de mes bras. Même si je senntais encore les coups donné par les mouvements désordonnés de son corps meurtri, j'étais légèrement rassuré. Au moins, elle ne se ferait pas mal. Je serais peut-être un peu utile, finalement.

Malheuresement, mmon téléphone en profita pour me rappeler qu'il existait. Je le fit taire d'un coup de pied plutôt bien placé, et le pauvre appareil se tut dans un "bip" misérable. Enfin la paix.

Le corps frémissant entre mes bras se calma enfin, et je n'entendais bientôt plus que les bruits des sanglots de Yui et de ma propre respiration. Je soupirai, enfin soulagé. Son cauchemar, quel qu'il soit, avait pris fin. Je l'ai collée à mon cops et j'ai rapidement trouvé le sommei, bercé par le battement régulier d'un coeur contre le mien.

.oOo.

Quand Yui se réveilla le nez dans un torse musclé à l'odeur indubitablement virile, elle eu une réaction plutôt violente. C'est-à-dire qu'elle envoya son genou dans les bijoux de famille de ce monsieur.

Elle explosa les couilles de notres bon Kuro, quoi. Quelle ingratitude.

Elle ne compris sa bêtise que lorsqu'elle entendis les jurons de son compagnon de lit qui se tordait sous la douleur cuisante de son entrejambe, mais elle ne pus rien faire d'autre que s'éloigner en rampant du lit le plus vite possible.

Au bout d'un moment, il relava la tête, un air piteux sur le visage qui l'aurait fait rire avant. Mais là c'était différent. Il y avait eu _ça. _Et il était trop proche. beaucoup trop proche.

Il tendis le bras vers elle, mais suspendis son geste quand il la vit se recroqueviller contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine comme un rempart contre ne menace : lui.

Il laissa retomber son bras, le coeur serré. Ce n'était de lui qu'elle avait peur, mais ce qu'il représentait. Quand bien même, ça n'atténuait pas sa blessure. Elle était comme un animal maltraité par un voisin peu scrupuleux et qui n'arrivait plus à faire confiance aux hommes, même à son propre maître.

Il se leva, et la laissa seule dans a chambre. Encore hébetée, elle resta dans sa position pendant un moment, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle porait des bandages aux poignets. Rouges.

Elle voulu voir cequ'il y avait sous les bandes. Il y avait des croûtes, et du sang qui perlait.

Elle voulu voir ce qu'il y avait sus les croûtes. Une main l'en empêcha.

Elle se remit à trembler sous le regard sévère de Kurogane. Elle sentait avec bien trop d'intensité la chaleur de sa main sur son poignet, et sa prise implacable.

Il soupira, et posa le plateau qu'il avait constitué à la vas-vite lorsqu'il était allé à la cuisine. Il y avait un bol, une bouteille de lait, des couverts, du chocolat en poudre, du beurre et des biscottes.

Sans un mots, il la lâcha et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle compris qu'il la surveillait et ne s'en irait pas, alors elle commença à manger du bout des dents une biscotte nature. Elle finit par la laisser à peine la moitié grignotée, elle n'avait pas faim.

Elle resta pourtant à sa place, fixant Kuogane de ses yeux trop rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, sans piper mot, ne faisant que s'observer mutuellement. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du portable retentisse encore au milieu de la pièce.

S'il avait ouvert le clapet, Kurogane aurait vu s'afficher la photo d'un blond en train de faire une tronche abominable ayant pour titre "abruti congénital".

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il continuait de rendre à Yui son regard.

Est-ce possible de se tromper à ce point? Il avait bien cru qu'en se réveillant, elle serait éffondrée, certes, mais qu'elle finirait par surmonter ça et redevenir la douce mais espiègle Yui qu'il connaissait.

Mais ce n'était que le début d'une effroyable descente aux enfers.

* * *

**Oui, bon, je sais, c'est court et bourré de fautes, mais j'ai aussi le droit, hein! **

**Review pour sauver Yui?**


	7. Ceux qui ont changé

**Avouez, vous croyiez que j'étais morte, hein? Hé non! Tel le phénix, YoupinY renaît de ses ordures carbonisées, et ça donne... Super Macaque! 8D **

**Bon, plus sérieusement je rattrapais tout un trimestre de programme scolaire, vu que je me suis fait une réorientation... Et je bosse le dessin en ce moment aussi parce que j'ai faillit m'étrangler en voyant le taux d'admission à l'école des beaux-arts de Paris, et j'ai LARGEMENT PAS le niveau, actuellement. Donc, ne m'en voulez pas si je mets du temps à publier! :3**

**Disclaimer :** Quel est le sombre imbécile qui a dit que Tsubasa était à moi? *fiouuuuuuu~* Bon d'accord, c'est moi et je retire! -_-'

**Rating :** Rating T comme Destination Finale! (nan mais comme Destination Finale=Terminus=T...) ...Allez quoi, riez!

_**à Meikopolaire: **_Raaaaah ana en force? 8D idée à creuser, hum, hum... Sinon comment tu vas? I miss yoooooou...

_**à Vampireshinobie : **_Héhéhé, j'ai des gênes en commun avec Kakashi... 8D Le retard, ça me connaît! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop si un jour tu tombes sur ce chapitre poussièreux!

_**à Lyra64 : **_Heu... Je crois que j'avais déjà répondu à ton commentaire? Alors je dirais juste un GRAAAAND MERCI! ^^

**Prêts, partez, LISEZ! 8D**

Fye soupira, faisant rouler le crayon coincé entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Kurogane, assis à la table en face de lui.

« -Hé! Pssst! »

Le silence lui répondit. Soit le brun était presque sourd, soit il faisait semblant de l'être. Le connaissant, il pencha pour la deuxième option, et recommença à l'appeler.

« Hé, Kukunéné! »

Devant lui, le susnommé en cassa son stylo. Il pouffa en imaginant son air dégouté, tout en fouillant dans sa trousse à la recherche de munitions. Il attrapa un crayon, le tailla, arma son bras, visa et tira. La mine aiguisée alla se loger directement derrière son oreille, juste à l'endroit où ça fait très, vraiment très mal. Il eut un sourire diabolique à la vue du frémissement imperceptible de Kurogane.

Touché.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le géant tourna lentement, très lentement la tête vers lui. Le sourire de Fye s'agrandit. Les yeux de Kurogane ne tuaient pas, mais c'était tout comme ; tout autre personne que lui ayant le malheur de croiser son regard ne pouvait que fondre, même si la réaction chimique différait selon le genre. Si les mecs les plus courageux(ou les plus cons) se ratatinaient tels des marshmallows fondus, les filles, elles, avaient tendance prendre feu au niveau des joues. En bref, en beau mâle bourré de testostérone, il écrasait les mecs et attirait les filles. Littéralement.

Justement à ce moment précis, les yeux de Kurogane flamboyaient d'une lumière démoniaque qui se détachait d'autant mieux dans les tourbillons obscurs de l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait, le tout rehaussé par l'écarlate de ses prunelles. _Joli tableau, _songea-t-il.

« -Quoi? »gronda le brun.

« -Files-moi ta géo!

« -C'est pour ça que tu m'as défoncé l'oreille?

-Ouais!

-Crèves!

-Allez, donnes-la moi! » supplia Fye, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Kurogane lui tourna le dos et reprit son cours, ignorant royalement la gerbille derrière lui qui couinait des homonymes lointains de son nom plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Il faillit sacrifier un autre stylo en en entendant un particulièrement niais, et songea un instant aux moines zen, soudainement empreint d'un incommensurable respect à leur égard. Comment ces braves hommes auraient-ils réagis dans sa situation?

Une vague de rage l'envahit lorsque la gerbille pépia derrière lui. Honnêtement, même Chuck Norris ne pourrait PAS supporter ce... ce truc! Il se retourna vivement, fixant l'importun avec rage, et lui cracha à la figure :

« -Non mais t'as pas autre chose à faire que de m'emmerder?

-Nan!

Mais... Mais t'es chiant, putain!

T'es dur, Kurooo-tan! »bouda-t-il en s'étalant sur son bureau.

L'autre ne répondit pas, essayant désespérément de ralentir son rythme cardiaque qui passait du point « rage » à « pulsions meurtrières ». Il commençait sérieusement à dresser une liste d'arguments à utiliser lors de son futur procès, où figuraient « cas de légitime défense » et « harcèlement auditif », quand la cloche retentit.

Soulagé par cette sonnerie inattendue, qui sonnait comme un hymne à la liberté, il rassembla ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac, sortant les cahiers pour le cours suivant : maths. Derrière lui, le blond récupérait son crayon et en aiguisait d'autres, autant de nouvelles munitions qu'il pourrait utiliser pour faire chier Kurogane.

Le professeur eut à peine le temps de s'installer qu'un crayon à la mine pointue s'échouait dans la chevelure sombre de Kurogane. Celui-ci se prépara mentalement au plus long cours de sa vie, tout en priant les Dieux de faire cesser cette torture.

Malheureusement pour lui, les crayons pleuvaient toujours au bout de vingt minutes. Il allait finir par devenir cinglé.

« -Ta gééééooooooo...

-Mais TA GUEULE!

-Monsieur Suwa, je vous prierait de ne pas hurler pendant mon cours! » tonna le professeur de maths, Ashura-Ô.

« -Oui monsieur. » rétorqua le brun en fusillant son antithèse du regard, qui lui sourit effrontément.

« -Alors comme ça on discute pendant les cours, m'sieur Kuro?

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi, crétin!

-Hyuuuu, le chien-chien s'énerve! »

Une veine battait furieusement à sa tempe, et c'était réellement un MIRACLE que le blond ne soit pas déjà débité en tranches bien propres et servi à la cantine.

« -T'es vraiment aussi CHIANT que ta soeur! »

Il regretta au moment même où les mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. C'était un sujet sensible, voire tabou. Il y avait des choses avec lesquelles on ne pouvait pas plaisanter. Les sourcils de Fye se retroussèrent en une courbe triste, donnant à son visage souriant un air nostalgique et désolé à la fois.

Une fille le voyant laissa tomber un soupir énamouré. Il n'y avait que Fye pour susciter telle réaction avec ses seuls sourcils.

Il se mit à tripoter distraitement avec un crayon prêt-à-lancer, les yeux perdus dans le vague, loin de tout. Son sourire perdit de l'éclat, et ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur ses prunelles troubles. Kurogane le regarda avec ne pointe de tristesse. Il aurait aimé que Yui puisse encore avoir ce genre d'expression.

« -Comment est-ce qu'elle va?

-Hm?

-Yui. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis... »il agita la main de manière éloquente.

« -Trop longtemps serait le mot.

-Sûrement. Et... elle refuse toujours de sortir?

-Ouais.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi. »

Fye faisait maintenant tourner le crayon à la manière des majorettes. De temps à autres, il le lançait, et le petit bout de résine et de graphite semblait s'envoler, son strap au smiley souriant restant comme suspendu avant de retomber brusquement, immédiatement rattrapé par les doigts qui l'avaient lancé.

« -Elle me manque. »

Ce fut trop pour Kurogane. Il se retourna et arracha le crayon des mains du blond, qui lui lança un regard surpris.

« -Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu VEUX savoir? »

Fye le regarda sans comprendre. Kurogane, lui, _savait_. Il savait et ne le disait pas, par respect envers Yui, et ça le rendait malade. C'était trop lourd même pour lui, et il aurait eu besoin d'en parler, de se confier à quelqu'un. Sa fierté l'en empêchai, et les non-dits, les remarques acerbes qu'il ravalaient chaque fois qu'il entendait un élève faire une remarque sur la réclusion de Yui. Et toute cette colère, toute cette fureur s'étaient accumulées derrière une barrière mentale en lui, une digue qui, à la remarque de son propre frère, était maintenant sur le point de craquer.

Il jeta le crayon par terre.

« -Non, tu ne veux pas. Crois-moi. Tu préfère ne pas savoir.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux décider de mon avis à ma place »siffla Fye « Tu sais ce que ça fait de rester coincé derrière une porte sans pouvoir entrer parce que, du jour au lendemain, ta propre soeur refuse de te voir? Des fois, j'ai l'impression que vous vous foutez bien de ma gueule, tous les deux. »

Cette dernière phrase fut le coup qui atteignit l'ultime muraille de réserve du brun. Elle avait frappé profondément au point faible qui s'effritait : le lien de compréhension qu'il jugeait infaillible chez les deux jumeaux. Et le blond, dans sa grande ignorance ne savait même pas à quel point il avait blessé son ami du fait de sa simple innocence. Se savoir seul gardien du secret de sa protégée avait rendu le brun aux yeux rouges tellement plus fort, et tellement plus faible à la fois.

« -Tu ne sais rien, Fye. Tu ne sais strictement rien, sinon tu te la fermerait. Crois-tu qu'elle aurait été capable de se renfermer comme ça, en une nuit, sur un coup de tête?

-La preuve que si! » cracha le blond. « Et tu sais la meilleure? Je suis absolument sûr qu'elle t'a tout dit, et que vous me cachez délibérément des choses. Et tu ne sais absolument pas ce que ça fait, toi le grand guerrier, d'être trahi par les deux personnes les plus proches que tu ai. Parce que oui, même si t'es qu'une grosse brute aussi sensible qu'une tranche de pain grillé, t'es aussi mon meilleur ami! »

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, et d'entre ses lèvres s'échappa un rire aigre.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me gourer! Je suis vraiment trop con, en fait.

-Au contraire. »

Fye reposa son regard sur lui, son sourire cynique fleurissant sur ses lèvres comme un bouton de rose toxique.

« -Vraiment? Et comment vas-tu te justifier alors, Kurogane? »

Stoïque, Kurogane le fixa, rendant son sourire pernicieux à la gueule d'ange pas si angélique que ça. Se penchant en avant, au plus proche de lui, il baissa la voix, et grogna un mot, un seul. Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent, la bouche se tordit.

« -Quoi!

-Si on t'avait rien dit c'était pour t'épargner. Mais t'as insisté comme un con.

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand? Que je saches?

-Jamais. Mais c'est pas comme si elle était encore en danger. Je la surveille. »

Fye, devant lui, avait subitement perdu toute couleur et son sourire, toujours bien en place était aussi froid que la glace. Une onde glaciale parcourut le dos du brun, qui frissonna désagréablement. Dans son cou, une goutte de sueur froide coula, glaçant son sang sur son passage. Juste là, maintenant, Fye faisait vraiment très peur.

Après un sourire mauvais, le blond se leva tranquillement, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol. Le professeur l'interpella.

« -Flowright! Qui vous à permis de vous lever? Allez-vous rasseoir ou je... »

Fye l'ignora ostensiblement, s'avançant résolument vers la place de son meilleur ami qui le fixait avec stupeur. Ses mais pâles se posèrent sur la table avec la perfidie du serpent, tout près de celle de Kurogane. ce dernier eut la subite impression que la table s'était recouverte de glace, gelée. Se penchant sur sa table, Fye le toisa de haut avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« -Tu la surveilles, dis-tu? »

Kurogane déglutit difficilement. Il y avait dans le regard de son ami tout le mépris du monde, et une aura dangereuse planait autour de lui, comme s'il pouvait le tuer quand il le voulait, comme ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurogane eu vraiment peur de quelqu'un.

« -Oui.

-Quel grand coeur. Mais dis-moi, Kurogane... » son sourire sardonique s'élargit, et il eut presque l'impression de distinguer une lueur jaune maléfique dans son regard.

« -Si c'est le cas, pourquoi l'as-tu abandonnée? »

Les paroles s'abattirent sur les épaules de Kurogane comme autant de couperets. Dans le regard de glace de son vis-à-vis il n'y avait que mépris et dédain, plus expressif que le plus franc des sourires du monde.

« -Où étais-tu, hier soir, alors qu'elle se morfondait dans ta chambre? »

Kurogane ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ignorant sa gorge sèche et les tremblements imperceptibles de sa main gauche cachée sous la table.

« -Au kendo.

-C'est vrai, tu avais une rencontre...

-Mais je ne l'ai pas abandonnée.

-Tu crois? »

Brusquement, Fye empoigna la gorge de Kurogane, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau tendre. Un cri secoua la classe alors que le brun, surpris, s'efforçait de rester impassible. Il plissa les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son vis-à-vis qui ne souriait plus. Une rage indicible tordait ses traits doux, et son regard était maintenant remplis d'une volonté implacable : celle de l'étrangler.

« -Alors explique-moi pourquoi la porte de ton appartement était restée ouverte, hein? Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu l'avais laissée seule sans surveillance? Tu t'es dit qu'elle voudrait peut-être sortir? Mais Kurogane, elle ne veut plus mettre un pied hors de ta chambre! Elle ne veut même pas me laisser entrer, moi, son frère!

-Elle ne risquait rien! »tenta d'expliquer Kurogane alors que le blond resserrait sa main, l'empêchant de respirer.

« -Elle ne risquait rien! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule? Elle ne risquait rien! N'importe qui aurait pu entrer, la trouver et finir le travail! N'importe qui, tu m'entends? Elle était complètement détruite et je suis venu la voir! Je lui ai fait des reproches, sans savoir! Et toi, tu me dis qu'ELLE NE RISQUAIT RIEN! »

EN voyant l'éclat fou de ses yeux écarquillés, Kurogane crut qu'il allait se faire tuer.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Pourquoi ELLE, elle ne m'as rien dit! Elle n'en a toujours que pour toi, toi, toi et re-TOI! »

Les doigts, aussi robstes que des serres, serraient sans étouffer son cou exposé. Il se savait en faute, et pour une fois, il eut honte. Honte d'avoir tout caché à son ai, et d'avoir passé sur lui la colère qu'il aurait dû contenir et contrôler.

« -Fye, arrête ça. »

La main de Tachinaba se posa sur l'épaule de Fye, qui se raidit imperceptiblement. Tachinaba était le professeur de lettres anciennes. Le professeur de Maths l'avait appelé, sûrement parce que c'était le professeur principal de la classe, pour raisonner l'élève fou, incapable de résoudre le problème lui-même.

« -Fye, tu vas avoir des ennuis. N'aggrave pas ton cas, et lâche-le. »

Fye plissa les yeux au maximum, toisant Kurogane avec mépris et fureur. Sa main tremblait.

« -Fye...

-Bien... Professeur. »

Il le lâcha violemment, sous le regard sévère du professeur de lettres anciennes.

« -Suis-moi. Je t'emmène voir le directeur. »

Il fit volte-face et l'élève le suivit, ne daignant regarder celui qu'il étranglait deux secondes avant, un masque impénétrable sur le visage. Kurogane, encore suffoqué, regarda sans comprendre le dos de son meilleur ami, qui avait presque essayé de le tuer. Il passa une main dans son cou, et la regarda. Les ongles de Fye, plutôt longs, avaient entaillé la peau : il saignait. Il leva la main.

« -Je peux aller à l'infirmerie? »

Le professeur de Maths regarda ses doigts rouges, puis son cou, puis ses doigts, et soupira.

« -Allez-y. »

Kurogane se leva, et sortit de la classe. Une fois dehors, il massa son cou en soupirant. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Aujourd'hui, il avait vu de lui une facette effrayante, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il frissonna. Après tout, il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais qu'ignorait-il encore de son ami?

Ses pas résonnaient solitaires, dans le couloir désert alors qu'il prit la direction de la sortie.

**Alooooooors? :3 Une review, même si je ne la mérites absolument pas?**


End file.
